


Secret

by Sehemoth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Starkcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehemoth/pseuds/Sehemoth





	Secret

Sansa was tired also she was drunk.She walked half an unconsciousway.she was so sleepy.She souldn't drink so much but she felt alone.The only think stopped her thoughts was drink.When she finally fully opened her eyes ,she noticed she wasn’t in her room.She turned to leave but she stopped when she heard a husky voice.The voice belonged to a man.Then she heard a woman voice.With sudden curiosity.She gave up to go to the room.When she realized the owner of the voice was jon , she stand aghast.Her curiosity increased.Who was that women? She started to thinking Jon likes guys.Apparently she was wrong. She hesitated when she saw his bare back.She couldn’t see the woman so she changed the location to see the woman.Wwhen she finally could see the woman she froze.  
The woman was Arya.She was wearing a nightgown and kissing jon.Jon’s hand slips beneath her clothes and finds that secret place between her legs. She bites down on his shoulder while he presses her nub. He kissed her neck.Caressing the outside folds of her cunt and then touched the spot mad her breathless.  
“You are so wet" ,said he.   
She only gasped.He was so hard.He unlaced her nightgrown.Her pale skin looked so beatiful in the moonlight.Her hair stretched from her hips.She was so beatiful.Jon kissed her again with more passion.She has to stop them but she couldn’t.She felt angry not because they were siblings.The real reason was she wanted to touch her like that.She wanted to kiss her.Jon lays on top of her and grabs one of her breasts and kissed the other one.  
Then he kissed her sex.Arya pushed her hips to his mouth.His hands grabbing her hips.  
Jon!She gasps when she finall reached her peak. he looked at her with lust.Then she graps his hair and pulled him to kiss him.she unlached her breeches and touched him.He twitched.She slightly touched her cock.That made him moan.Sansa suprised she never saw her like that.  
“I need you"she said.  
“I need you too“then he pulled her on his lap and quickly entered her.They gasped together.  
They were looking at each other with so much love.Sansa felt wet.She was annoyed herself.She tried to think something disgusting.But she can't take her eyes from them.  
They were slower now,more exploratory with their kisses.He kissed her neck then her breasts.She can only moan.When he spilled his seed ,she finally aware of the situation.She quickly headed to her room.Before she leave she looked them again They were hugging each other.She didn’t feel sleepy anymore.She couldn’t sleep for a while.When she finally asleep,she dreamed herself on top of her.When she wake up she realized the wetness in her cunt.


End file.
